The Fallen Shard
by Shrike Matriarch
Summary: A new girl has come to Forks and immediately everyone is intrigued, but how does Emmett know her, and how does she know secrets that no one should know? As well as being part of a secret war that could end the world as they knew it. (Bella is vastly different, and will be OC).


**Bella's P.O.V./**

I stared at the house that would now be my own. I couldn't believe that I had been forced to come here, but I knew that the Order was only doing it to protect me. At least until I got my powers back, but that didn't change my mood. They had told me that Forks, Washington due to its weather was the perfect hiding spot for me. Even though all I saw was dark skies and felt humid air. I just wished that I hadn't been caught in the trap that the Daitya had set up. Although if I hadn't of been caught in it others would have surely died. Since I was the eldest Shard in my group, and the most powerful.

While if any one else in my group, besides probably Saezael, would have surely died. I was lucky enough to escape it with only the side effect of having my powers diminished to almost nonexistence. With a sigh I walked into my house, and looked at the large expanse of emptiness. I knew it was going to be lonely because I was used to having two others with me, but it would be to dangerous if any other Shards came with me. My scent alone could attract many Daitya, but since my powers were so diminished I wouldn't have any problems. Now. Although I knew I might have some issues with the resident Vampires and Shifters. Though I believe I could deal with them easily enough. Even if I didn't have powers

I once again glanced at the house, and I couldn't wait until the movers came with all my newly ordered things, but for now I had to drive to Forks High and become 'normal'. If that was even possible for me. I had only heard about humans from fables I heard when I was little, and even then I didn't know what to expect from them. From a race that seemed to thrive off of violence and anarchy, but at the same time seemed to be closely knit, and even then that was long ago. I had been to consumed by my training to worry about the human world. (Except for one time). With another more drawn out sigh I turned towards the door, and walked out. I quickly walked to my Mercedes and got in.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with marooncolored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

A sudden feeling of homesickness shot through me. I had always had my classes outside, and I couldn't help but feel dismayed at the thought of spending so long indoors. With another sigh I pulled in front of a building with a sign in front that said FRONT OFFICE. I stepped out of my car and stepped inside the warm building. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She looked up at me and I knew that she was shocked to see me there.

I stepped in front of the desk with my most charming smile, and I knew it worked because she immediately blushed. "Hello, my name is Isabella Blackwood, and I believe that you have my schedule," I said smoothly and she immediately nodded.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and I smiled back and once again I noticed that she blushed. I grabbed the needed things and walked out of the office, and immediately noticed that it was starting to drizzle.

"Graddakh!" I hissed as I pulled my jacket closer to my body, and entered my car. I started the engine, and followed the line of students that had just started to arrive. I noticed that most of the student body had older cars. The only car that stood out in the lot besides my own was a silver Volvo. Which had five teens surrounding it. I cut my engine and stared at the rain splatters on my windshield with annoyance before stepping out of the car. I could immediately feel stares on me, and I tried to not let it annoy me. Even back home in Caelum when I was doing tournaments I didn't like staring. I didn't like the feeling that someone was watching me just to see me mess up.

I didn't know what compelled me to do so, but I turned my head and saw the five teens staring at me, and I noticed their uncanny golden eyes. Before I noticed the largest one of the group, and I couldn't believe my eyes, but I knew my staring was garnering more attention so I tore my eyes away from his. I continued my trek towards my first class. All to aware of five pair of eyes following my every move.

* * *

 **Emmett's P.O.V./**

"Emmett you've been weird ever since you saw the girl in the parking lot. Now tell me what the hell is going on," Rosalie hissed as she and the rest of my siblings walked towards the lunchroom. I simply shrugged and continued to stare off into space. I was trying my hardest to keep Edward from my thoughts, but I couldn't help but see the shocked face of that girl. A girl that I had seen before. A girl that I thought had been long gone.

"How do you know the new girl Emmett?" Edward asked with a smirk, and I could immediately feel Rosalie's glare on me.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm intrigued by her, and did you see her fashion sense? I mean some of her clothing I don't even have," Alice said bouncing besides Jasper.

I couldn't help but chuckle lowly at her excitement. I turned my attention to my stewing wife, and I immediately smiled charmingly at her. "Don't worry Rose, she's a very good friend that I thought I had lost," I tried to soothe her and I saw that she was about to respond when a silky voice interrupted her.

"Emmett I knew that we knew each other but I didn't know you classified me as a friend."

I immediately turned and saw Isabella standing a few feet from me, and I couldn't believe how much she had changed. Her hair was still the same light brown with natural golden highlights. Though her body had become more athletic, and strong. Her skin was tanner than I remembered, but the one thing I knew would stay the same was her smile. The smile that at times could be innocent, but at others could be seductive and tempting. I looked up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, and I saw the intelligence and strength which belied her age.

"And, who are you?" Rosalie's angry voice brought me out of my musings, and I immediately realised the situation that Isabella and myself were in. A jealous Rosalie was not a good Rosalie.

I saw Isabella turn her gaze to Rosalie, and I couldn't believe that there was no fear in her eyes. "I am Isabella Blackwood, also known as Saillaelle Vaemelthus, but I guess the real question is. Who are you?" Isabella said her eyes cold and emotionless.

I saw Rosalie open her mouth to respond with probably an insulting retort, and I immediately jumped in. "Rose, Isabella and I are old friends, but I don't think now is the time to get into an argument," I said looking behind me and I saw that Isabella looked pissed. I saw the Edward wanted to retort but I shot him a glare. "Why don't we talk at home," I continued and I knew that would be closer than I expected, because I had to tell Carlisle she was back.

"That's fine with me," Isabella said stiffly and I knew that she was still pissed. I saw Alice in the corner of my eye staring at Isabella's clothing. I knew Isabella noticed it and I knew she was growing uncomfortable with it, and I also knew I was stalling the inevitable.

"Than I guess that settles it," Jasper said softly coming to my rescue, and I shot him a grateful look. I knew without looking that Isabella had left, and I felt my shoulders fall in relief, but they became slightly more rigid at Rosalie's glare. I knew that she was pissed, but I had to talk to Carlisle now.

"Come on, I need to call Carlisle," I said striding passed them and I could tell they were all shocked, but I ignored it. I was never one for being serious but this situation called for it. For over 50 years I had believed that Isabella was dead, and seeing her now. It brought many memories to light that I had hoped would stay hidden. Once everyone was in the car, and Edward was driving back towards the house I pulled out my phone and made the dreaded phone call.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Carlisle it's me, Tenthioth is back."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Some of you may be wondering what Tenthioth means, and I will explain it next chapter. I will also explain what a Shard is and what a Daitya is. I also want to state that I don't own Twilight or the language I am using for Bella. I want to see if any of you can guess what it is.**_


End file.
